Moonrose
by Moonview
Summary: Based on Mulan. Moonrose is a wild-hearted girl who goes into the Iaconian army when the Decepticons invade; breaking almost every military rule in the book as she pretends to be a guy. She along with her fellow recruits and Captain, have to save Iacon before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Moonrose

 **A/N: I don't own TFP or Mulan.**

 **Mulan-Moonrose (blonde waist-length hair, crystal-blue eyes, and very pale)**

 **Shang-Bumblebee (slightly shaggy black hair with golden streaks [think of Zuko's hair from ATLA], icy-electric blue eyes, very pale, black armor with yellow stripes [his 2.0 design in season 3])**

 **Shan Yu-Megatron (black military-style hair, pale, lots of scars, blood-red eyes, the regular silver and violet armor)**

 **Emperor-Alpha Trion (old, beard, blue-grey eyes)**

 **General-Optimus Prime (black military-style hair, pale, royal-blue eyes, blue armor with red flames)**

 **Shi Fu-Knockout (red hair, red eyes, slightly tan, red armor with hints of violet)**

 **Mu Shu-Smokescreen (blue with yellow stripes, and baby-blue eyes)**

 **Lee-Terror Twins (Sunstreaker: blonde, blue-green eyes, a bit tanned, and yellow armor. Sideswipe: red hair, blue-green eyes, slightly tanned, red armor)**

 **Yau-Wheeljack (brown-grey hair, blue-grey eyes, tan, white-grey armor with red and green stripes)**

 **Chin Po-Bulkhead (African-American, blue eyes, green armor)**

 **Mulan's father-Ultra Magnus (pale, blonde hair, blue eyes)**

 **Mulan's mother-Arcee (pale, brown hair, ice-blue eyes)**

 **Grandma-Shade (pale, black hair, blue eyes)**

 **Horse-Jack (black with white socks and a stripe)**

 **Cricket-Raf (light and dark brown)**

 **Dog-Miko (black and pink)**

A soldier was making his nightly patrol along the wall of Iacon. Suddenly a large, violet hawk, swooped in and knocked his helmet right off his head, perching itself on one of the flagpoles. The bird gave a cry and a grappling hook latched onto the wall next to the soldier. He walked to the edge and more of the hooks latched onto the wall.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! LIGHT THE SIGNAL!" the guard shouted as he ran to one of the battlements.

The door opened, revealing a man with black hair, a missing eye, and a sword instead of a left hand. The guard stopped jumping up onto the ladder before the man could block his path. Getting to the top he grabbed a torch when Megatron. The violet-black hawk landed on his shoulder. The soldier quickly tossed the torch into the oil bowl, lighting on fire. Along the wall other battlements began to light their signal.

"Now all of Iacon knows you're here Megatron," the soldier said.

Megatron smiled and broke the Iacon flag off of its pole, and he held it over the fire, letting it burn. "Perfect."

-.-

In a grand palace Optimus Prime and two guards walked up to the throne of his father Alpha Trion.

"Father, the Decepticons have crossed the northern border," Optimus Prime said kneeling.

"Impossible," Knockout said. "No one can get pass the wall!"

"Megatron is leading them," the younger Prime stated. "We'll set up defenses around the palace immediately!"

"No," Alpha Trion said standing. "Send your troops to protect my people! Knockout!"

"Yes your highness?" he said with a bow.

"Send notices throughout all the provinces, call up all the reserves!" the ruling Prime ordered.

"Forgive me Father," Optimus said, "but I believe my troops can handle this."

"I won't take any chances son," Alpha Trion said. "One drop of water can tip the scale; one man could mean the difference between victory and defeat."

"Yes sir."

-.-

In one of Iacon's many provinces, Moonrose was preparing for one of the biggest days in her life. Her long golden hair fell past her waist, and her crystal blue eyes looked over her notes carefully.

"Quiet, graceful, polite, delicate, refined, poised, and…" she wrote the final note on her arm. "Punctual!"

The bells rang outside.

"Scrap!" Moonrose said as she scrambled out of bed. "Miko! Miko!" A mid-sized black and pink dog ran up and bounced around her. "There you are!" She tied a bag of grain to her. "Care to help me with my chores?" Moonrose attached a stick with a bone hanging on the end to her collar, and she immediately started chasing after, leaving a trail of grain in her wake.

Inside the private temple to Primus and those of their family in the All Spark, Ultra Magnus kneeled. "Primus, please help my daughter impress the matchmaker today," he prayed.

Miko ran around him and the chickens a=started feeding on the grain left behind.

"Please, please help her," he begged trying to ignore the clucking chickens.

Moonrose walked up the steps to the temple a tray in hand. Miko sat on the steps desperately trying to reach the bone; Moonrose stopped to give it to her.

"Dad," she said barely saving the tray from falling as her father came out. "I brought your medicine."

"Moonrose, you should already be in town," Magnus said. "We're counting on you to-"

"Uphold the family honor, I know," she said rolling her eyes. "I won't let you down. Wish me luck!" She darted of the the stable to grab Jack.

"I'm going to pray more," Magnus sighed as he went back into the temple.

-.-

"Arcee? Is your daughter here yet? The matchmaker isn't a patent person," a woman said.

"Of all the days to be late," Arcee muttered. "I should've prayed for luck."

"How will praying give you luck?" Shade said. She held out a small cage with a brown cricket inside. "This is your chance to prove yourself. The small cricket shook its head as Shade used her hand to cover her eyes.

"Mom!" Arcee called out as she watched her mother walk out into the busy street.

Carriages and carts stopped crashing, and through all the dust, Shade walked out completely fine. She uncovered her eyes and grinned. "This is a lucky one alright!"

"Here!" Moonrose declared hopping off of Jack. Her hair was a mess, and there were a few pieces of straw in it. "What?"

"No excuses, let's get you cleaned up," Arcee said pushing her daughter into a building.

 _This is what you give me to work with?_

 _Honey, I've seen worse_

 _We're going to turn this sow's ear_

 _Into a silk purse_

They tossed Moonrose into a freezing bath. "I-it's freezing!" the eighteen year-old protested.

"It would've been warm if you were on time," Arcee shrugged.

 _We'll have you_

 _Washed and dried_

 _Primed and polished till you glow with pride_

 _Trust my recipe for instant bride_

 _You'll bring honor to us all_

"Rose, what's this?" Arcee asked as she saw the notes on her arm.

"A few notes, in case I forget something," she said with a shrug.

They put on heavy layers of make-up and the girl looked at herself in the mirror skeptical. They then began to put her hair up.

 _Wait and see_

 _When we're through_

 _Boys will gladly go to war for you_

 _With good fortune and a great hairdo_

 _You'll bring honor to us all_

 _A girl can bring bring her family_

 _Great honor in one way_

 _By striking a good match_

 _And this could be the day_

Moonrose was dressed in a light-blue gown with a darker blue sash that was tightened harshly around her already small waist smaller.

 _Men want girls with good taste_

 _Calm_

 _Obedient_

 _Who work fast-paced_

 _With good breeding_

 _And a tiny waist_

 _You'll bring honor to us all_

 _We all must serve our ruling Prime_

 _Who guards us from the 'Cons_

 _A man by bearing arms_

 _A girl by bearing sons_

 _When we're though you can't fail_

 _Like a lotus blossom soft and palm_

 _How could any fellow say "No sale?"_

 _You'll bring honor to us all_

Arcee places a red rose in her daughter's hair. "There, you're ready."

"Not yet," Shade said walking up with several items. "An apple for serenity, a pendant for balance…"

 _Beads of jade for beauty_

 _You must proudly show it_

 _Now add a cricket just for luck_

 _And not even you can blow it_

Moonrose grabbed her umbrella, and walked towards the line of other girls.

 _Primus please_

 _Hear my plea_

 _Help me not to make a fool of me_

 _And not uproot my family tree_

 _Keep my father standing tall_

She got to them and they began walking towards their destination.

 _Scarier than the chaos bringer_

 _We are meeting our matchmaker_

 _Destiny_

 _Guard our girls_

 _And our future as it unfurls_

 _Please look kindly on these cultured pearls_

 _Each a perfect porcelain doll_

 _Please bring honor to us_

 _Please bring honor to us_

 _Please bring honor to us_

 _Please bring honor to us_

 _Please bring honor to us all!_

The girls opened their umbrellas and hid behind them. The doors of the huge building they stopped at opened revealing a woman whom had one to many cakes. "Moonrose Magnus," she said in a flat voice.

"Here!" Moonrose chirped, standing up.

"Speaking without permission," the lady noted.

"Who spat in her tea?" Shade grumbled to her daughter.

The matchmaker brought Moonrose inside and began looking her over. "Too skinny," she noted, "not good for bearing sons."

Raf broke out of his little cage, and Moonrose caught him, before he could go anywhere. The matchmaker turned back to her, and she tossed the cricket in her mouth.

"Recite the final admission," she commanded.

Moonrose pulled out her fan. Lifting it to her face she discreetly spat out Raf, and looked at her notes. "Fulfill your duties calmly and respectfully, reflect before you snack-act! This shall bring you honor and glory," she finished hastily.

The woman grabbed her note arm, and looked at the fan to see if there were any notes on it. No seeing any she seemed satisfied, before leading her to a table. Moonrose looked at her hand to see her notes smeared all over it.

"Pour the tea," she commanded. "To please your future in-laws you must display a sense of dignity and refinement." The woman ran her fingers around her mouth, creating a beard-like image on her face. "You must also be poised."

Moonrose had to force herself from getting distracted. Looking into the cup she saw Raf sitting in the warm liquid. "Pardon me," she said as the matchmaker took the cup.

"And silent!" she snapped.

"Can I just take this back," Moonrose said grabbing the cup. The two pulled before her grip slipped, and the matchmaker was covered in tea.

"Why you little-!" she began before she felt the cricket moving inside of her dress. She jumped back in shock, and landed on the fire coals. Leaping off of that she began to try to put it out.

Moonrose grabbed her fan, and tried to fan it in hopes of putting it out, but the flames grew.

Outside the adults watched as they heard the commotion inside.

"I think it's going well," Shade said.

At that moment the flaming matchmaker flew out the front doors screaming "PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!"

Moonrose ran out with the tea and poured it over her, extinguishing the flames.

"YOU'RE A DISGRACE!" the matchmaker screamed at her. "You may look like a bride, but you'll never bring your family honor!"

Moonrose looked down in shame as everyone looked at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N: I don't own TFP or Mulan.**

Moonrose opened the gates to her manor, seeing her father standing at the front steps looking expectant, she turned away ashamed. She took the halter off of Jack and placed him in the paddock.

She looked at her reflection in the water of the trough, and sighed. She began to remove the jewelry that was put on her.

 _Look at me_

 _I will never pass for a perfect bride_

 _Or a perfect daughter_

She walked to the garden and opened the cage, and let Raf out.

 _Can it be_

 _I'm not meant to play this part?_

 _Now I see_

 _If I were truly be myself_

 _I'd break my family's heart_

She walked along the railing of the small bridge over the stream, and hopped off. She then walked along the path around the pond.

 _Who is that girl I see?_

 _Staring straight back at me_

 _Why is my reflection_

 _Someone I don't know?_

 _Somehow I cannot find_

 _Who I am though I tried_

 _When will my reflection show_

 _Who I am inside?_

Using her sleeve she wiped off her make-up, as she stared at her reflection in the reflective stone in the temple. She then took her hair out of its up do.

 _When will my reflection show_

 _Who I am…_

 _Inside?_

She sighed and walked to the bench under the blossom tree.

Ultra Magnus walked up and sat next to his daughter. "What beautiful blossoms this year," he said, before pointing one out, "but look…this one's late and I bet that when it blooms it will be the most beautiful of all."

"Thanks Dad," she said smiling. That smile faded when the sound of the bells caught their attention. "Why are the bells ringing?"

Knockout rode towards the last town with two guards accompanying him. He came to a halt right in front of the Magnus manor.

Ultra Magnus walked out with his wife.

"Moonrose, stay inside," Arcee told her stubborn daughter.

Shade discreetly pointed to an area on the wall where the girl could watch. Moonrose climbed up and looked out over the crowd.

"Citizens!" Knockout said. "I bring a proclamation from the capital! The Decepticons have invaded Iacon! By the order of our ruling Prime, one member from every family must serve in the army! The Warren family! The Peace family! The Magnus family!"

"No," Moonrose whispered in shock. She watched as her father walked out, his slight limp evident.

"I am honored to serve for his highness once again," Magnus said with a bow.

"Daddy you can't go!" Moonrose protested running out. "Please sir, my father has already fought for our nation-!"

"Silence!" Knockout snapped. "You would do well, to teach your daughter to hold her tongue in a man's presence."

"Moonrose, you're dishonoring me," Magnus said as his daughter looked at him in shock.

"Then let me go!" she said.

"What?!" Knockout laughed. "As if a woman can fight as well as a man!"

"I bet I could kick your sorry aft!" she retorted.

"Moonrose!" Magnus snapped, and she shut up.

"Report tomorrow to the training camp," Knockout said handing him the letter.

"Yes sir."

-.-

Moonrose watched as her father opened the cabinet that held his old blue armor with red stripes. She saw him pull out his sword and began to practice old battle moves, moves she remembered from when he taught her how to fight. In one move he grabbed his leg, as the old war wound flared up.

-.-

Moonrose looked around the table as she watched her family eat as if nothing was wrong. She slammed her cup down as her temper got the better of her. "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TO GO!"

"Moonrose!" Arcee exclaimed startled by her daughter's sudden outburst.

"THERE ARE PLENTY OF YOUNG MEN TO FIGHT FOR IACON!" she snapped.

"It's an honor to protect my country and my family," Ultra Magnus stated.

"So you'll die for honor!" she growled.

"I will die for what's right!" he said.

"You-!"

"I'VE LEARNED MY PLACE!" he barked at her in his old military commander voice. "It's high time you learned yours!"

Moonrose gave a slightly repressed scream of irritation, before storming off. She ran outside and cried next to the pond, in the rain. Looking at one of the windows she could see her father trying, and failing, to console her mother.

She walked into the temple giving a quick prayer, before running back to the house. Sneaking into her parents' room, she grabbed the letter for the army, and switched it with her rose hair clip. Going to the room where her father's armor was stored she grabbed the sword and cut her hair to her mid-neck, it was longer in the back than front, and her bangs made a more convincing look of a guy. She slid into the armor, which amazingly fit her, and went to the stable. Jack panicked at the sight of an unfamiliar person, but calmed when she began speaking to the startled stallion. Tacking the horse, she mounted him, and burst through the manor gates and ran off into the stormy night.

-.-

"Moonrose is gone!" Shade exclaimed bursting into Magnus' and Arcee's room.

"What?" he asked, before noticing the rose on his nightstand. "No…" He got up and race to his armor cabinet, only to find it gone. "MOONROSE!" he called rushing out, before his injured leg gave out on him. He looked up to see the gates swinging precariously on their hinges, no longer held together by the lock.

"We need to go after her!" Arcee said. "She could be killed!"

"If I reveal her, she will be," he said in defeat.

"Primus, please watch over her," Shade prayed.

In the temple the oldest known ancestor of the Magnus' appeared; Quintus Prime. "Smokescreen, awaken!" he commanded.

"I LIVE!" the little six inch predacon exclaimed. "Tell me what mortal needs my protection! Just say the word and I'm there! If anyone is foolish enough to threaten our family…vengeance will be mine!"

"Smokescreen!" the elder snapped. He pointed to a series of animal statues along the roof. "These are the family guardians. They…"

"Protect the family," he sighed.

"And you?" he said pointing to the empty spot.

"I ring the gong," he sighed before smacking the gong several times to summon all the spirits.

Once all the spirits appeared the first thing they did was argue.

"Have a guardian bring her back!" one said.

"Send the most cunning!" another said.

"No the swiftest!"

"Let's send the wisest!"

"Silence!" Quintus said. "We'll send the most powerful of all."

"Ok, ok I'll go," Smokescreen said.

They all burst out laughing.

"What? You think I can't do it?" he asked.

"Your misguidance led Prowl to disaster!" one said.

"We'll be sending a real predacon to go get Moonrose," Quintus said ripping Smokescreen off of the platform. He threw him and the gong outside. "Now awaken Predaking!"

"It's not like it's gonna kill them if they let me have one chance," he grumbled as he walked down the steps towards the statue. "Yo! Rocky! Wake up! You need to fetch Moonrose!"

No response.

"Wake up!"

Nothing.

Smokescreen climbed up and began banging and shouting into the ear. "Hello? Hello?! HELLO!" He chipped off the ear, and the statue turned to dust. "Oh no…I'm so dead."

"Predaking? Have you awakened?" Quintus called.

Smokescreen picked up its head and pretended to be it. "Yes! I'm going to go forth and fetch Moonrose!"

"Go! The fate of our family, rests in your claws," Quintus said.

"Alright!" Smokescreen said retreating. "I'm doomed!"

Raf hopped up and gave a few chirps.

"Go get her?!' Smokescreen asked looking at the cricket as if it was crazy. "Wait…that's it! I make her a war hero and they'll be begging for me back! You're a genius!"

Raf began to fallow the running predacon.

"What do you think you're doing?" Smokescreen asked.

Raf chirped.

"You're lucky? Do I look like a sucker to you?" he asked and got another chirp in return. "A loser?!"

-.-

On a mountainside a village burned from where the Decepticon army attacked. The army rode away on their horses, before Megatron ordered them to halt. With a wave of his hand, Dreadwing, Skyquake, and Blackout hopped off their horses, grabbing two men from behind a tree.

"Imperial scouts," Blackout said as they tossed them to the ground.

Megatron hopped off his horse and walked over to the man, who stared up in fear. "Congratulations," he said looking down at them with a smirk. "You've found the Decepticon army."

"Alpha Trion will stop you!" one said finding his voice.

Megatron smiled. "Stop me? He invited me." He grabbed the scout by his throat. "By building his wall, he challenged my strength. I'm here to play his game." He threw the man away and the other scout scrambled to him. "Tell your Prime to send his strongest armies! I'm ready."

The two began to run away as fast as they could.

"Starscream?" Megatron asked.

"Yes Lord Megatron," the SIC asked.

"How many men does it take to deliver a message?" the warlord asked.

Starscream pulled out a bow and arrow. "One."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **A/N: I don't own TFP or Mulan.**

Jack stood next to a tree watching in boredom as Moonrose practiced being a guy.

"How about this?" she said. "Excuse me, where do I sign in? Ah, I see you have a sword, I have one too. They're very manly and tough." The sword slipped from her fumbling hand and fell to the ground. Looking up she saw Jack rolling around neighing in laughter. She took off one of her boots and threw it at him. "I'm working on it!" She sighed as she looked at the camp. "Who am I kidding? It's gonna take a miracle to get me in the army."

"DID I HEAR SOMEONE ASK FOR A MIRACLE?! LET ME HEAR YOU SAT YEA!" Smokescreen said as he used flames to enlarge his shadow.

"Ahhhh!" Moonrose screamed.

"Close enough," Smokescreen said.

Moonrose and Jack peaked out nervously from behind a rock.

"Get ready Moonrose, your salvation is at hand! I have been sent by those before who reside in the All Spark-!" Smokescreen broke off seeing Raf do a mocking shadow puppet of him. The small predacon quickly nudged him out of the way. "You stay, you work," he whispered handing the cricket a leaf. He stood back up. "So heed my word! 'Cause if the army finds out you're a girl; the penalty is death!"

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Who am I? Who am I? I am the guardian of lost souls! I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible Smokescreen!" he said stepping out. Moonrose's expectant smile fell, and she raised an eyebrow. Jack immediately began to stomp on top of the small predacon.

Moonrose pushed him off and looked at Smokescreen. "The All Spark sent a lizard to help me?" she asked poking him.

"Hey!" he said swatting her hand away. "Predacon, predacon; I ain't no little lizard."

"You're um…" she tried to put it.

"Intimidating? Awe inspiring?" he asked climbing onto a branch.

"Tiny," she said.

"I'm travel size!" he chirped. "If I was my real size your cow here would die of fright." He petted Jack's muzzle, and the horse snorted at him. "Down Besse." He turned back to her. "My powers are beyond your imagination! For example: my eyes can see straight through your armor."

Moonrose covered her chest and slapped him to the ground.

"That's it! Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family! Take a note!" he told Raf. "Dishonor on you! Dishonor on your cow-!"

"Stop," Moonrose said placing her hand on his muzzle. "I'm sorry ok, but it's not polite to look in people's armor."

"If you want this to work you need to trust me," Smokescreen stated. "And no more slapping me. Let's get this show on the road!"

-.-

Moonrose peaked into camp from the main entrance, Smokescreen sitting in a secret compartment in her armor.

"Alright, head back, chest up, feet apart, and strut!" Smokescreen commanded.

Moonrose walked in getting a lot of weird looks. She began walking somewhat normally again. Going through a tent she saw men picking their noses and clipping their toenails. "This is disgusting," she whispered.

"Its men sweetheart, and you need to act just like them if you want to fit in," Smokescreen said.

"Look this tattoo will protect me from harm," one man told Wheeljack, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe. Moonrose joined them and looked at the predacon tattoo. The three other men smiled, and Wheeljack punched him.

The twins burst out laughing. "I hope you can get your money back!" Sideswipe hollered.

"I don't think I can do this," she told Smokescreen.

"It's all attitude be tough like this guy," Smokescreen said pointing at Wheeljack.

"What you lookin' at?!" he growled.

"Punch him, it's how men say hello," Smokescreen whispered.

Moonrose did just that, sending him flying into Bulkhead.

"Hey 'Jackie!" the big lug said hugging him.

"Now slap his aft, they like that," the small predacon whispered again and Moonrose listened.

"Ohh! I'm gonna hit you so hard it'll knock you into next year!" Wheeljack said grabbing the front of Moonrose's armor.

"'Jackie relax," Bulkhead said placing his hand on the other man's shoulder.

Wheeljack huffed. "You're not worth my time chicken boy."

"CHICKEN BOY! HOW ABOUT YOU SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU LIMP NOODLE!" Smokescreen shouted as Moonrose turned away.

Wheeljack grabbed her and moved to punch her, but she ducked out of the way, and he ended up punching Sideswipe. "Sorry 'Sides." Wheeljack saw Moonrose trying to crawl away and he grabbed her ankle. But Sunstreaker tackled him into Bulkhead and Sideswipe jumped into the brawl, as Moonrose began to run away.

"There he goes!" Sideswipe pointed as she ran into a tent. They came out the other side, and Moonrose peaked out behind them watching as they ran the food line. The rice spilled and all the men glared at her as she backed away.

Knockout walked into a tent ignoring the commotion.

"The Decepticons have struck: here, here, and here." Optimus pointed on a map, as his eighteen year-old son, wearing black armor with yellow stripes, sat across from him. "I'm going to take the troops up to the Andromidus Pass, and stop Megatron before he can destroy this village!"

"Excellent strategy sir!" Knockout said. "I love a good surprise." He looked and saw the two starting at him. "Sorry."

"Bumblebee, you will stay and train the new recruits, and when you're ready," Optimus said handing him two sword sheaths, "you will join us Captain."

"A promotion?" 'Bee asked looking shocked.

"Sir, this is an enormous responsibility Prime! Perhaps a soldier with more experience," Knockout suggested.

"Graduated school several years early, number one in his class military and academic, extensive knowledge of battle strategy and training techniques, and a member of the royal family. I believe he will do an excellent job."

"I will! I won't let you down! This is-I mean…yes sir," 'Bee said.

"Good, we'll toast the victory back home," Optimus said standing up. "I expect a full report in three weeks."

"And I won't leave _anything_ out," Knockout said fallowing the Prime.

"Captain Bumblebee Prime," he said strapping the swords to his back in an X pattern. "Leader of Iacon's finest troops. No! The greatest troops of all time!" 'Bee grinned as he walked out to join his father, only to see a giant brawl in the camp. One man walked up and saluted them before falling over.

"Impressive," Knockout said sarcastically.

Optimus shook his head and walked to his horse. "Good luck son!" he called as he spurred the horse into a gallop; the rest of the mounted army fallowing.

"Good luck Dad," 'Bee said watching him.

"Day one," Knockout said, and 'Bee rolled his eyes.

"SOLDIERS!" he shouted and they all stopped staring at him.

"HE STARTED IT!" they all yelled backing up to reveal Moonrose curled up on the ground.

Bumblebee walked up and loomed over her. She looked and immediately stood at attention. "I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp!" 'Bee growled in her face.

"Sorry," Moonrose said, before deepening her voice again. "I'm sorry you had to see that, but you know how it is when you get those manly urges." She gave him a gentle punch to the arm. "And you just need to kill something…"

"What's your name?" 'Bee demanded.

Moonrose bit her lip, she hadn't thought of that.

"Your commanding officer just asked you a question!" Knockout snapped.

"I have a name, and it's a boy's name," Moonrose said.

"How about Sideswipe," Smokescreen suggested.

"His name is Sideswipe," she whispered.

"I didn't ask for his name I asked for yours!" Bumblebee growled.

"Um…Achoo!" Smokescreen sneezed.

"Achoo," Moonrose said.

"Achoo?"

"Smokescreen," she growled at the small predacon.

"Smokescreen?!"

"No," she said.

"Then what is it?!" 'Bee said losing his patience.

"Jazz," she said. "My name is Jazz."

"Jazz," 'Bee said raising an eyebrow. "Let me see your enlistment notice." She handed him the notice, and he blinked in surprise. "Magnus? As in the Ultra Magnus?!"

"I didn't know Magnus had a son," Knockout said.

"He doesn't talk about me much," Moonrose supplied. "My twin sister is his pride and joy."

"I can see why that spitfire is his favorite," Knockout whispered to 'Bee, "this boy's a lunatic! You'd get along with her perfectly."

Bumblebee frowned slightly. "Alright everyone, thanks to your new friend Jazz you'll spend tonight picking up every single grain of rice!" 'Bee commanded as the men shrank back. "Tomorrow, the real work begins."

As 'Bee walked away Wheeljack and the others began to make fighting motions at Moonrose.

-.-

Moonrose laid fast asleep in her tent, away from everyone else's tents. Smokescreen grabbed Raf, and twisting the poor cricket's wings, he made him into an alarm clock.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty! Up! Up! Up!" Smokescreen said. Moonrose groaned and pulled the covers over her head. He grabbed her blanket and yanked it off of her. "Time to get ready!" He held out a bowl with two eggs and a strip of bacon making a smiley face over the rice.

"Am I late?" she asked.

"No time for talking," Smokescreen said shoving the food in her mouth. "It's your first day of training, listen to your teacher, be nice to the other kids; unless the other kids want to fight, then you need to kick the other kid's butt."

"What if I don't want to kick the other kid's butt?" she asked through a mouthful of food.

"No talking with your mouth full. Now let's see your war face!" Smokescreen said as Moonrose looked at him her cheeks wide with food. "I think my bunny slippers ran for cover. C'mon! Scare me girl!"

"Rwar!" she growled and he jumped back.

"Yea! That's my warrior! Get out there and make me proud!" Smokescreen said. Jack snorted sticking his head in the tent. "What do you mean the troops just left?"

"They what?!" she asked alarmed slipping her training clothes on and bolting out.

"Wait! You forgot your sword!" Smokescreen called, failing to get her attention. "My little baby's off to destroy people." Raf patted him as he looked like he was about to cry.

-.-

"Order! People order!" Knockout yelled trying to calm the rambunctious men.

"I'd like a hamburger!" one guy yelled.

"Sweet and sour chicken!" Bulkhead requested.

"Not funny," the red head growled as they all laughed at him.

"Looks like our new friend slept late," Sunstreaker pointed out as Moonrose ran up.

"Hello Jazz, you hungry?" Sideswipe asked.

"Yea, because I have a knuckle sandwich for you!" Wheeljack growled getting ready to punch her.

"SOLDIERS!" 'Bee called and they all stopped. The shirtless commander walked up and they all got in a straight line at attention. "You all will assemble swiftly a silently every morning. Anyone who doesn't answers to me." He grabbed a bow and arrow.

"Tough guy," Wheeljack said in sarcasm.

"Wheeljack," Bumblebee said loading the arrow.

Everyone else stepped back, and Wheeljack saw their commander aiming an arrow at him, but 'Bee turned and shot the arrow to the top of a large seemingly useless post in the middle of the camp.

"Thank you for volunteering, get the arrow," Bumblebee smirked.

"I'll get the stupid arrow, and I'll do it with my shirt on," he grumbled going up to the post.

"Wait," 'Bee said walking up with a box. Setting it down he pulled out two fifty pound weights tied to rope. "You're missing something." Grabbing Wheeljack's arm he tied one onto it. "This represents discipline." He tied the other one to his other arm. "And this represents strength. You need both to reach the arrow."

The twins chuckled as they watched Wheeljack struggle against the weight. Wheeljack began to try to climb up, but only slid back down. Same thing with the twins, Moonrose, Bulkhead, and everyone else who tried.

Bumblebee rubbed the back of his neck as he watched Moonrose walk back to her spot in line. "We have a long, long way to go," he sighed. He grabbed a dozen staffs and tossed them to the troops.

Wheeljack caught Moonrose's and used it to knock her off of her feet.

 _Let's get down to business_

 _To defeat the 'Cons_

'Bee held his staff out in front of him, before using it to toss two heavy jars in the air, smashing them, before they hit the ground. They all just stared wide eyed and slack jawed at the quick, precise, deadly, and graceful movements.

 _Did they send me daughters_

 _When I asked for sons?_

Sideswipe dropped a bug down the back of Moonrose's shirt and she began to spazz out, knocking down all the men around her with the staff.

 _You're the saddest bunch I ever met_

 _But you can bet before we're through_

Bumblebee leapt over the fallen men, her staff hit him in the gut, and he promptly ripped the staff out of her hands glaring down at her.

 _Mister, I'll make a man_

 _Out of you!_

They watched as 'Bee effortlessly shot three tomatoes out of the air into three targets along a tree with arrows. The rest tried and they couldn't even hit the tree.

 _Tranquil as a forest_

 _But fire within_

Smokescreen put the tomato on the end of Moonrose's arrow before she fired. Sensing someone next to her, she saw 'Bee giving her another glare.

 _Once you've found your center_

 _You are sure to win_

'Bee stood at the edge of a cliff, a bucket of water on his head, and a staff in hand. Some men threw rocks at him, and he blocked it all not even losing a drop of the water.

Moonrose stood there just struggling to keep the bucket on her head. Sideswipe and the guys began to throw their rocks at her, the bucket fell on her head, and she missed all but one rock, which 'Bee had to lean back to avoid being hit.

 _You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot_

 _And you haven't got a clue_

They stood in a river, watching as 'Bee shot a hand in and pulled out three fish. They all copied his move, either coming up unsuccessful or in Moonrose's case grabbing Wheeljack's foot, and dragging him under. She gave an embarrassed smile, placing his foot back in the water.

 _Somehow I'll make a man_

 _Out of you!_

Wheeljack and Bulkhead ran across a field that flaming arrows were being fired into, Bulkhead managed to avoid being hit while Wheeljack was struck in the butt.

 _I'm never gonna catch my breath_

 _Say goodbye to those who knew me_

He twins stood and tried to break a cinderblock with their faces only to knock themselves out.

 _Why were fools in school for cutting gym?_

Moonrose was fighting one-on-one with Bumblebee, who was whooping her sorry butt. He got a good punch in, and knocked her into a tree. Smokescreen dripped water onto her from a wet towel.

 _This guy has them scared to death!_

 _Hope he won't see right through me!_

Bulkhead lead the group across raging ocean waters, trying not to fall off of the six-inch wide posts sticking out of the ocean. Bumblebee came up behind him and had to stop; as did everyone else.

 _Now I really wish I knew how to swim_

They practiced firing the cannons, missing the practice dummy completely.

 _Be a man_

 _We must be swift as the coursing river_

Sunstreaker knocked the support out from under Moonrose's cannon, before it fell she grabbed it and it shot up, and onto Knockout's tent.

 _Be a man_

 _With all the force of a great typhoon_

 _Be a man_

 _With all the strength of a raging fire_

Bumblebee watched from up on a hill as they looked up at the arrow before walking away to their tents.

 _Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

Bumblebee lead the group along a mountain trail carrying at least a hundred pounds of rocks hanging from each side of their staffs.

 _Time is racing towards us_

 _Until the 'Cons arrive_

Knockout pointed Moonrose's struggling form out to 'Bee as she collapsed. Smokescreen tried to get her up, but hid when the commander arrived. She looked up nervously as he gave her another harsh glare as he picked up her load, and started jogging after the group.

 _Heed my every order_

 _And you might survive_

Moonrose walked back towards her tent, only to see Bumblebee walking towards her with a fully tacked and packed Jack.

 _You aren't suited for the rage of war_

 _Pack up_

 _Go home_

 _You're through!_

 _How could I make a man_

 _Out of you?_

He handed her the reigns and stalked off. As she walked away, she looked up at the arrow.

 _Be a an_

 _We must be swift as a coursing river_

Grabbing the weights she decided to give it one last go. She tried climbing only to fall on her butt again. She looked at the weights then the post when an idea came to her. Swinging the weights around the post, they wrapped around each other, and she pulled back.

 _Be a man_

 _With all the force of a great typhoon_

Everyone walked out of their tents to see her near the top. They gasped when she slipped, but she kept herself from falling more than an inch. She pulled up again, getting closer to the top.

 _Be a man_

 _With all the strength of a raging fire_

Bumblebee exited his tent only for an arrow to land at his feet, looking up he saw Moonrose sitting on the top of the post.

 _Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

As training progressed they got better at the things they couldn't do before.

 _Be a man_

 _We must be swift as a coursing river_

They could hit the tomatoes and land them in the targets.

 _Be a man_

 _With all the force of a great typhoon_

Moonrose was now outrunning 'Bee with the weights.

 _Be a man_

 _With all the strength of a raging fire_

Moonrose and 'Bee sparred once again, and this time she landed a blow to his head that sent him stumbling back.

Bulkhead was now leaping across the posts in the water.

Wheeljack could now run across the flaming arrow field and not get hit.

The twins could effortlessly break the cinderblocks.

Moonrose was now catching baskets of fish.

 _Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!_

'Bee tossed the staffs out and watched proudly as they performed the moves perfectly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **A/N: I own nothing but my OCs.**

Megatron sat at the top of a tree, looking up he saw Soundwave fly by, dropping a doll in his hand. He hopped to the bottom where his higher-ups were waiting for him. "What do you see?" he asked tossing it to Blackout.

"Black pine, from the high mountains," he said passing it to Dreadwing.

"White horse hair, imperial stallions," the blue armored twin answered before passing it to his green armored counterpart.

"Sulfur from cannons," the other twin stated.

"This doll came from a village in the Andronimus pass," Megatron stated taking the doll. "This is where the Iacon army will be waiting for us."

"We can avoid them easily," Starscream said.

"The quickest way to the capital is through that pass," Megatron stated. "Besides, the little girl will be missing her doll, we should return it to her."

-.-

"This is a bad idea, what if someone sees you?" Smokescreen asked as he looked away from the tall grass where Moonrose was undressing to get ready for a bath.

"Just because I look like a guy doesn't mean I need to smell like one too," she stated.

"So a few guys don't rinse out their socks. So what?" Smokescreen said covering his eyes as she darted past him into the water.

"Ah, much better," she sighed as she rinsed off.

"Alright 'Rose, get out before you get all pruny and stuff," Smokescreen said holding out a small towel.

"Just go stand watch," she growled.

"Yea, yea stand watch Smokescreen as I blow our secret with my stupid girly habits," he mocked.

Raf gasped and pointed the guys out to him as they ran past undressing.

"Oh no! There's something I know they're bound to notice!" Smokescreen gasped.

Moonrose ducked up to her chin as they jumped into the water. Grabbing a lily pad she hid behind it moving towards a rock.

"Hey Jazz!" Wheeljack called with a wave.

"Oh, hi guys…I didn't know you were here," she said flattening the lily pad. "I was just washing, and now I'm clean and I'm gonna go bye, bye!" She ducked behind a rock, but Sideswipe just swam up.

"Come back here," he said. "I know we were jerks to you before, so let's start over. Hi, I'm Sideswipe and this is my twin Sunstreaker."

"Hello," she said shaking their hands, but then backed into Bulkhead.

"And I'm Bulkhead," he said.

"Hello Bulkhead," she waved shyly trying to hide.

"And I am Wheeljack! Prime of the Rock!" Wheeljack declared standing on top of the rock Moonrose was trying to hide behind. Moonrose averted her eyes, trying to prevent herself from being traumatized. "And there's nothing you sissies can do about it!"

"Oh yea? Well I think we can take you!" Sunsteaker said as he and Sideswipe nudged Moonrose.

"I really don't want to take him anywhere," she said backing away.

"We have to fight!" Sideswipe protested.

"No we don't," she argued. "We could close our eyes, and swim around."

Sideswipe grabbed her arms. "C'mon don't be such a-OW!" he cried out letting her go. "Something bit me!"

Smokescreen popped up. "That's a horrible taste!" "SNAKE!" Bulkhead screamed like a girl, and the other three guys scrambled onto the rock with Wheeljack.

As they were floundering, Moonrose whistled for Jack. The stallion charged into the water, Moonrose grabbed the towel that was draped on his back, and Smokescreen held onto the tail.

"Some Prime of the Rock," Sunstreaker said, before Wheeljack booted him off.

"That was close!" Moonrose said.

"No! That was nasty!" Smokescreen said as he brushed his teeth. "You owe me big!"

"I never want to see a naked man again," she grumbled right as the rest of the camp charged past her.

-.-

"You think your troops are ready to fight?! They won't last a minute against the 'Cons!" Knockout laughed.

"They completed their training," Bumblebee said.

"Those boys are no more fit to be soldiers than you are to be Captain!" Knockout snapped. "Once your father reads my report, your troops will never see battle!"

"Oh no you don't," Smokescreen growled from where he was listening outside the tent.

"We aren't finished!" 'Bee snarled.

"Careful, you aren't crown prince yet," Knockout said. "And I wasn't born into it. You're dismissed." He held open the door to his tent, and 'Bee stormed out.

"Hey, I hold him, and you punch," Moonrose said trying to lift his spirits. "Or not…for what it's worth, I think you're a great Captain."

'Bee stopped and looked at her for a second before heading on his way.

"I see," Smokescreen said with a smug grin.

"What?" she asked.

"You like him," he grinned.

"No…how could I like that ruthless, merciless, stern, passionate, handsome…shut up!" she snapped.

"Uh-huh," Smokescreen said. "Go to your tent!"

She rolled her eyes and walked to her tent.

"Raf," Smokescreen said with a devious grin, "I think it's time we took this war into our own hands." They snuck up to Knockout's tent, watching as he left to go to take a bath in the lake. Seeing him go they scurried into the tent.

-.-

Smokescreen watched Raf type up the letter, from 'Optimus.' Raf chirped and Smokescreen ran over. "Let's see what you got!"

 _Dear Son,_

 _We are waiting for the Decepticons at the pass. It would mean a lot if you could come back us up._

 _Love, Optimus Prime._

"Not bad, but you've forgotten one very important thing," Smokescreen said and the small cricket chirped in confusion at him. "THIS IS THE ARMY! MAKE IT SOUND MORE URGENT PLEASE! You know what I'm talking about?!"

Raf gave a salute then began to type again.

"That's much better!" Smokescreen said grabbing the new letter.

-.-

"Hey Jack," Smokescreen said getting the stallion's attention, "we need a ride."

The horse looked at him, before squirting him with water, then looked at Raf. Raf just backed away, and hopped off.

-.-

"Insubordinate ruffians!" Knockout grumbled as he climbed out of the water. "You men owe me a new set of designer product! And I don't scream like a girl-AH!" He jumped back as a predacon ate his remaining shoe.

"Urgent news from Prime!" Smokescreen said holding out the letter with his dummy as the man looked at the predacon. "What's the matter? Never seen a thoroughbred before?"

"Who are you?" Knockout asked looking at the rider.

"Excuse me?! The question is who are you?! This is war! We don't have time for stupid questions! I should take your hat for that!" he growled as the predacon walked past the advisor. "Snatch it right off your head! But I'm feeling gracious, so carry on before I report you!"

Knockout read the letter, eyes going wide. He turned to the man, only to find him gone. He ran into 'bee tent. "BUMBLEBEE!"

"W-what is it?!" 'Bee said shooting out of bed.

"Urgent news from Prime; we're needed at the front!"

-.-

 _For a long time we've_

 _Been marching onto battle_

The procession of warriors walked along the roads leading to the battlefront. Moonrose lead Jack as he carried the ammunition cart. The only other four horses were Knockout's grey Arabian, Bumblebee's black with silver haired Rocky Mountain stallion, and the two horses pulling the medical wagon.

 _In a thundering heard_

 _We feel a lot like cattle_

 _Our pounding feet_

 _Our aching feet aren't easy to ignore!_

The twins ran up and put their arms around the guys.

 _Think of instead_

 _A girl worth fighting for!_

"What?" Moonrose said.

 _That's what we said_

 _A girl worth fighting for!_

 _We want her paler than the moon_

 _With eyes that shine like stars_

Wheeljack joined in.

 _My girl will marvel at my strength_

 _Adore my battle scars_

It was then Bulkhead joined in.

 _I could care less on what she wears_

 _And what she looks like_

 _It all depends on what she cooks like_

 _Beef_

 _Pork_

 _Chicken, mmm_

They waded across a river, holding their swords above their heads.

 _I bet the ladies thought you were quite the charmer_

Wheeljack lost his footing on the slippery bottom and fell in.

 _And I bet the ladies_

 _Love a man in armor_

They went by a farming field where women were working, Smokescreen whistled loudly, and the ladies giggled thinking it was Moonrose.

 _You can guess what we've missed the most_

 _Since we went off to war_

 _What do we want?_

 _A girl worth fighting for!_

Wheeljack walked up to Moonrose.

 _My girl will think I have no faults_

She raised an eyebrow in doubt, when she bumped into Bulkhead.

 _That I'm a major find_

They looked at her expectantly, and she just decided to use herself.

 _How 'bout a girl who's got a brain_

 _And always speaks her mind?_

The four guys looked at each other. "Nah!"

The twins put their arms on her shoulders and she wriggled out of them.

 _Our manly ways_

 _And turn of phrase are sure to thrill her!_

Wheeljack moved to whisper in her ear. "They think they're such lady killers!" he said smacking Jack in the butt, and the horse took off, resulting in the twins falling in the mud.

Knockout decided to join in, getting a strange baffled look from 'Bee.

 _I have a girl back home_

 _Who's unlike any other_

"The only girl who'd love him is his mother," Wheeljack said none too discreetly, and Knockout frowned while everyone else laughed.

 _When we come home in victory_

 _They'll line up at the door!_

 _What do we want?_

The man got in a giant line, putting their arms around each other's shoulders. Moonrose just barely managed to wiggle herself out.

 _Wish that I had_

 _A girl worth fighting for!_

 _A girl worth fighting-!_

They all stopped dead to see the town, completely burned to the ground. A bell hung from what was left of its stand, swinging precariously.

"Search for survivors!" 'Bee commanded riding off to search.

Moonrose gave Jack a pat, and walked off to search. She entered the remains of one house, and saw a small doll on the ground. She picked it up and hugged it to her chest.

Hearing the sound of an approaching horse, she saw 'Bee dismounting next to her.

"I don't understand…my father should've been here," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" Knockout called. All the troops in hearing range knew something was wrong, Knockout never called 'Bee by his royal title, ever.

Bumblebee walked to the lookout where Knockout was standing, and gave a sharp gasp. Strewn across the mountainside was the bodies of the entire army, and their steeds.

They all noticed that some troops were walking back with surviving soldiers, 'Bee desperately scanned the faces, and saw his father, wounded, but alive.

"Get them all in the med-evac wagon! Send them for the nearest city immediately!" 'Bee commanded.

The wounded were loaded at once, and the wagon took off as fast as it could go.

"You ok?" Moonrose asked noticing 'Bee's worried expression. He just gave a slight smile, placing a hand on her shoulder before going back to his horse.

"The 'Cons are moving quickly! We have a better chance of catching them if we go through the pass. We're the only hope for our ruling Prime now. Move out!" he commanded, spurring his horse into a light canter.

Moonrose took the doll and placed it on the hillside, overlooking the battlefield, before going to catch up with the others.

 **A/N: I know, I know; I didn't kill Optimus in the battle. Why? I didn't feel like it, this scene was depressing enough in the movie as it is; without the death of the general.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been working on other stories. I kinda have the habit of hopping from one idea to the next. I do hope to get reviews for some of them.**

 **I own nothing. If I did, why am I here?**

The troops walked through the pass, all quiet in shock. The just the sure amount of death and destruction took them all off guard. Suddenly a cannon shot out of the cart Jack was pulling. Moonrose looked back and saw Smokescreen and Raf in the hole; each pointing at the other.

"What happened?!" Bumblebee snapped stopping his horse next to her.

"Um…"

"YOU JUST GAVE AWAY OUR POSITION! NOW WE'RE-!" he was cut off with a grunt of pain, as an arrow pierced a weak point in his left shoulder armor. He was knocked off his horse by the sudden impact, and onto the ground. Getting up he ripped out the arrow. "Get out of range!"

The troops began to run for a few rocks to provide cover as more arrows fell down upon them, now on fire. One lucky shot hit the cannon cart.

"Save the cannons!" 'Bee shouted.

They began grabbing the cannons as Moonrose kept Jack still. Once all the cannons that could be saved were grabbed, she used her sword and detached him. He began to gallop, and she swung onto the young stallion's back as the cart exploded behind her. Stopping the horse she looked down to see Smokescreen and Raf land next to her.

"Oh, sure…save the horse," Smokescreen said falling over. Rolling her eyes she picked them up, and ran to cover.

"FIRE!" 'Bee ordered and the men shot the cannons at the men on the mountainside. "AGAIN!" The men fired a second volley. Wheeljack was about to fire his when his commander stopped him. "Save the last one." They sat there watching as the smoke started to clear, revealing a menacing figure on horseback standing ahead. Steadily a cry began to grow and the army appeared. "Prepare to fight, if we die, we die with honor."

Megatron released a war cry and charged down at them, his army fallowing swiftly.

"Sir?"

"Wheeljack, aim the cannon at Megatron," 'Bee said.

Moonrose noticed a glint on her sword, glancing at it she saw the reflection of the snow-covered mountain peak. Sheathing her sword she body-slammed Wheeljack and grabbed his cannon. With that she started to race out towards the approaching army.

"JAZZ! COME BACK! JAZZ!" the Captain shouted as he started to go after. "STOP!"

Slamming the cannon into the ground she looked around desperately for a lighter. "C'mon you may want to light that about now! Quickly!" Smokescreen pleaded as he saw Megatron riding towards her.

"C'mon! We gotta help!" Wheeljack said to the guys and they began to run out.

Quickly discovering that she didn't have her spark-rocks, Moonrose snatched a reluctant Smokescreen and used him to light the cannon. "YOU MISSED! HOW COULD YOU MISS?! HE WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!" the little predacon shouted as he rode the cannon-head up to the mountain.

Seeing the smirk on the young soldier's face Megatron turned around at the sound of a massive crash, only to see an avalanche coming at the army. He whipped his head around towards the pest and pulled out his sword, landing a blow to their side. Much to his disappointment and fury the boy managed to get back up and start running.

As she was running Moonrose grabbed her stunned Captain, and the two began to book it back towards the safety of the rocks. Ahead of them they could see that the guys were running away as well. Jack galloped out towards Moonrose, swinging herself up, she reached out for her commanding officer. He barely managed to grab her hand, before being violently yanked away as the avalanche struck them.

"MOONROSE!" Smokescreen shouted as he and Raf rode down the avalance on a shield. "MOONROSE!" See some hair he swerved towards it. "Moonrose?!"

"AHH!" the Decpeticon screamed as he was pulled up.

"Nope!" Smokescreen said shoving his head back under. "MOONROSE?!"

Jack and Moonrose burst out of the snow fighting against the oncoming snow. Behind her she could see her possibly unconscious commander being pulled down with the snow. "BUMBLEBEE!" she called out turning Jack and charging towards him. Grabbing him, she turned Jack around and hefted an unconscious Bumblebee onto the horse.

"Do you see them?" Bulkhead asked from the bottom of the pile he, the twins, and Wheeljack made.

"Yes!" Sideswipe said readying the arrow. Firing it, he grinned. "Perfect! Now I'll pull them to safe-ty…" He gaped as the rope took off with the bow.

"MOONROSE!" Smokescreen exclaimed as he and Raf hopped onto her shoulder.

"We need help!" she barked, just as an arrow with rope landed next to her.

Smokescreen and Raf screamed as they saw the approaching cliff. "AHHH! WE'RE GOONA DIE!"

Moonrose loaded the arrow, tied the end to the saddle, and fired right as they were falling over the cliff. In the safe-zone, Sideswipe was weeping. "I let them slip through my fingers," he whined right as the roped arrow landed in his hand. As he was dragged away the men piled onto him, helping him hold the rope and try to pull them up. "Pull!"

Rolling his eyes Bulkhead walked up and wrapped his arms around them all. He began backing up steadily and the group was lifted from the abyss.

"Give 'em some air," Sunstreaker said making the others stand back from the two.

Bumblebee grabbed his head as a migraine se in from his previous unconsciousness. "Jazz," he muttered after a moment. "You are the craziest man I have ever met! And for that I owe you my life, you most definitely have my trust now."

"LET'S HEAR IT FOR JAZZ! THE BRAVEST OF US ALL!" the twins exclaimed.

"YOU'RE PRIME OF THE MOUNTAIN!" Wheeljack grinned.

Bumblebee started to help her up, when she grabbed her side and fell back to her knees as pain washed over her. "Jazz! What's wrong?!" 'Bee exclaimed kneeling beside her. Removing her hand, Moonrose could only stare in shock at the blood covering it. "HE'S WOUNDED! GET HELP!"

The last thing Moonrose saw was 'Bee leaning over her trying to get her to remain conscious.

 **A/N: I know it's been a very long time since I've updated; and I am really sorry readers. Ever have that moment you're working on one story but then another comes into your head and won't get out till you start writing it. Yea, well that's the story of my life. I figured this would be a good part to cut off with; dramatic flare of course, but unfortunately that made the chapter short. So once again, so sorry for the wait and the shortness of the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **A/N: I sadly do not own TFP or Mulan.**

Bumblebee paced nervously outside of the tent, he could feel the worried eyes of his men on him, but he didn't care. Right now the soldier who basically demolished the Decepticon army and save his life was severely wounded. His own shoulder injury had stopped bleeding a while ago, and had been bandaged by one of the men whose father was a doctor.

He stopped his pacing as the doctor came out and whispered something to him. Taking a step back in shock, he darted into the tent.

Moonrose heard someone walk in, opening her eyes she saw Bumblebee looking down at her. She sat up and revealed the bandages to her chest. The Captain's eye widened in shock, and she covered herself back up. "I can explain," she said seeing the absolutely disappointed look on 'Bee's face.

"So it's true!" Knockout exclaimed waltzing into the tent.

"'Bee!" she called out as he walked out of the tent.

Knockout grabbed her arm harshly and lead her out of the tent. "I had a feeling something was different about you!" he said ripping away the blanket. "A woman!" Around them the men gasped, and Knockout threw her to the ground. "Treacherous snake!"

"My name is Moonrose!" she declared sitting up. "I did it to save my father!"

She noticed Bumblebee toss a quick glance back after her. "HIGH TREASON!" Knockout shouted.

"I didn't mean for it to go this far!"

"ULTIMATE DISHONOR!" Knockout shouted in her face.

"It was the only way! Please believe me!" she begged.

Knockout strutted over Bumblebee. "Your Highness," he said expectantly.

Bumblebee slumped his shoulders in defeat, and pulled out Magnus' sword. Jack reared up but was restrained by several men. Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and the twins gasped starting to run over when Knockout held up a hand. "You know the law!"

Moonrose looked up as the Captain loomed over her, his blue eyes were cold, but at the same time pained. She looked down ready to accept her fate, when the sword landed in front of her flat on the ground. "A life for a life, my debt to you is repaid," he said flatly before walking away. "Move out!"

"B-but you can't just-!" Knockout was cut off as Bumblebee grabbed the front of his shirt and lifted him off the ground slightly.

"I said: move out," he snarled dropping the man.

She watched sadly as the army began to move away.

-.-

Moonrose was back in her clothes, wrapped in the blanket they left as Raf had a miniscule fire made from twigs. She leaned up against Jack trying to get warm.

"I was this close. This close!" smokescreen grumbled as he walked around looking for an arrowhead, "To impressing the ancestors, getting a top shelf and entourage. There goes all my fine work." He stabbed the arrowhead into a piece of food they had, and held it over the tiny fire. "Hi."

"I should've never have left home," Moonrose said.

"Hey you wanted to save your father's life," he said testing to see if the food was cooked. "Who knew you'd end up shaming him, dishonoring your ancestors, and losing all your friends. You just need to learn to let these things go."

"Maybe I didn't do it for my father," she sighed. "I think I did it so I could prove I could do things right." She picked up the helmet and looked at her reflection. "So when I looked in the mirror I'd see someone worthwhile…but I was wrong! I see nothing!" She tossed the helmet away as a few tears streamed down her face.

Smokescreen picked up the helmet and spat on it. "There all it needed was a little shining up! See you look so pretty!" She just looked away. "The truth is we're both frauds. You ancestors didn't send me, pit they don't even like me. You risked your life for those you love, I risked it to help myself. At least you had good intentions." Raf crawled up on the helmet and began crying. "What do you mean you aren't lucky?! You lied to me?!" The cricket nodded. Smokescreen then turned to Jack. "And what are you? A sheep?!"

"Let's go home," Moonrose said. "I have to face Dad sooner or later, anyways."

Above them a hawk flew by, releasing a cry it flew through the area the avalanche. A hand shot out of the snow, and Megatron pulled himself up. The hawk circled back and landed next to him. The warmonger's eyes surveyed the snowy area spotting spears and equipment. His anger growing he released a battle cry.

Starscream kicked a shield out of his way as he crawled out of the area he got stuck. Nearby the twins hauled themselves back up over the cliff they were sent over. Blackout appeared from under the wreckage of a wagon. The survivors then walked over to their leader and looked over the sparwling capital below them.

Up on a ridge Moonrose watched them, she quickly sprant towards Jack grabbing her sword and shoving it into its sheath as she mounted. "Um…home's that way," Smokescreen pointed as she turned the horse.

"I have to do something!" she snapped.

"Did you see those 'Cons?! They popped out of the snow! Like daisies!" he exclaimed.

"Are we in this together or not?" she asked.

Raf hopped onto the saddle and looked at the predacon expectantly. "Let's go kick some 'con aft!" Smokescreen exclaimed climbing on.

Kicking Jack into a gallop they made their way towards the city.

-.-

"Make way for the heroes of Iacon!" a man proclaimed in the massive parade that was being held.

Knockout rode in the front waving. 'Bee was a little ways behind him feeling as solemn as the rest of his men.

"'Bee!" Moonrose called out riding up next to him.

"Moonrose?!" he asked completely dumbstruck.

"The 'Cons are alive they're in the city!" she warned.

Taking a breath he put on his cold demeanor again. "Go home Moonrose! You don't belong here," he said spurring Nightmare ahead slightly.

"I saw them in the mountains, you have to believe me," she said catching back up.

"And why should I?" he growled, hurt lacing his tone.

Moonrose glared at him. Swinging Jack in front of his bigger horse she forced him to stop. "Why else would I come back? You said you trusted Jazz. Why is Moonrose any different?" Setting his jaw, 'Bee rode around her without giving an answer. The rest of the men walked past her. "Keep an eye out. I know they're here." Dismounting she started running towards the crowd.

"Where are you going?" Smokescreen asked.

"To find someone who will believe me," she said.

Bumblebee walked up the steps with Knockout, his men, and the really irritating dragon behind him. His grandfather, Alpha Trion stood waiting for him. Knockout handed him the sword, and 'Bee couldn't help but get the feeling something was horribly wrong.

The drums stopped and a gong rang out silencing the crowd. "My people," Alpha Trion said. "Primus smiles down upon our nation. Iacon will sleep safely tonight thanks to our brave warriors."

The crowd cheered as Moonrose ran through it. "Sir you have to help the Prime is in danger," she said to one man who just ripped away from her. "But the Decepticons are here!" She tried another man, who just walked away. "No one's listening!"

"Sorry did you say something?" Smokescreen asked.

"Smokescreen!" she growled.

"Sorry, you're a girl again remember?" he said and she released a frustrated sound.

"Your Majesty," Bumblebee began. "I present to you the sword of Megatron." He bowed holding it out to him.

"I know what this means to you Prince Bumblebee," Alpha Trion said taking it. "Your father will be very proud."

A certain violent-black hawk swooped down and snatched the sword. Getting over one of the palace rooftops, it dropped it and a pale hand snatched it from the air. Standing up into the light revealed a very happy Megatron.

The dragon behind 'Bee was ripped apart by the 'Cons hiding inside. 'Bee pulled out his swords and lunged at them. The twin 'cons came at him one swinging his sword down while the other hit him with an uppercut to his chin, sending him to the ground. They ran past and grabbed the Prime, dragging him inside.

"NO!" 'Bee called out as he scrambled back to his feet and ran up the steps.

"C'mon!" Wheeljack said getting the others to fallow. They caught up to see the Captain slam into the closed doors, looking furious. Hearing Megatron's laughter the group picked up one of the massive predacon statues and began slamming it into the door.

Moonrose ran up the steps seeing what they were doing. "They'll never get to the king in time," she murmured before an idea came to her. Giving a shrill whistle she got their attention. "Hey guys! I've got an idea." Turning she ran around a corner of the building hoping they'd fallowed.

Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and the twins shrugged before fallowing leaving 'Bee holding up their side on his own. Sighing he dropped his side and ran after.

Moonrose put the guys in dresses and make up, walking up to several columns they used their scarfs to wrap around them so they could pull themselves up. Feeling a tap on her shoulder Moonrose smiled as she saw 'Bee holding a spare scarf, still having refused getting in a dress. With grins they began to haul themselves up.

-.-

Alpha Trion was thrown down onto the floor of one of his balconies. Megaron hopped down from the roof with an evil grin. "Guard the door!" he commanded his men. "Your walls and armies have fallen Prime! Now it's your turn. Bow to me!"

-.-

Moonrose peaked around a corner noticing all the guards placed at the one door. "Any questions?" she asked turning back.

"Does this dress make me look fat?" Wheeljack asked. She then promptly slapped him. "OW!"

While Bumblebee remained hidden the grouped walked towards the guards giggling. "Concubines," Dreadwing said making them lower their weapons.

"Ugly concubines," Skyquake agreed.

They stopped in front of them giggling, one of the men waved until another elbowed him. An apple fell out of Sideswipe's dress, and the man quickly covered it up. 'Bee slapped his forehead from where he was hiding, noticing the hawk, he hid himself behind the corner more. Before Soundwave could call a signal he was covered in flame and all his feathers were gone. "Now that's what I call Kaonian barbeque," Smokescreen said from above the bird.

One man picked up the apple Sideswipe dropped, and then the men pulled out the fruit. Bulkhead slammed his watermelons over the twin's heads and smashed them together. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker shoved apples in their guy's mouths and the karate chopped them to the floor. Moonrose use Starscream's bow against him using it to choke the guy. "Bumblebee go!" she called out.

Pulling out his swords the man raced past them up the stairs.

-.-

"I tire of your arrogance old man," Megatron snarled putting his sword against the man's throat. "Bow to me!"

"No matter how loud the winds howl, the mountain cannot bow to it," the old man said.

Megatron's eyes were blazing in fury. "Then you will bow to me in pieces!" he declared raising his blade.

Bumblebee charged in intercepting the blow with one of his swords while he used the other to try stabbing the Decepticon. Megatron used one hand to block it, and knock the blade away. He then promptly receives a kick to the face, sending him reeling back. 'Bee swung down with his remaining sword, Megatron grabbed his wrist and twisted it forcing the teen to let it go. He then tried tossing him away, but 'Bee grabbed one of the posts and swung himself around slamming his feet into Megatron's face again. The two brawled on the floor, and the others ran up the stairs.

"Bulkhead get the king!" Moonrose ordered.

"Sorry Your highness," Bulkhead said before grabbing Alpha Trion and fallowing the others down.

Moonrose was about to fallow when she heard a frustrated cry from the dark lord. Turning around she watched as he slammed his elbow into 'Bee face. Then again to his gut. Megatron then grabbed his head before he could recover and slammed his own into it, before the tossed the teen into a wall. She winced at the impact and how he fell over out cold. Megatron began walking towards the line they used to evacuate Alpha Trion. Grabbing one of the Captain's swords she used it to cut the line.

Megatron lunged to grab it, but missed. "No…" he whispered before releasing an enraged howl. Grabbing his sword he walked to where Moonrose sat with Bumblebee who was currently trying to keep his head from spinning. Seeing the man walked over, 'Bee pushed her out of the way and grabbed the sword she brought over. Megatron kicked it out of his hand and grabbed the front of his armor. "YOU COST ME MY VICTORY!"

"NO!" Moonrose shouted throwing a rock at his head. "I did!"

Megatron looked at her closely before his eyes went wide. "The soldier from the mountains," he growled coming at her.

Turning she ran and closed the door, he slammed his fist through and she continued to run. "So what's the plan?!" Smokescreen asked as he caught up.

"Um…"

"YOU DON'T HAVE A PLAN?!" he exclaimed.

"I'm making this up as go," she said. She skid to a stop as she spotted the firework tower. "Smokescreen!"

"Way ahead of ya!" he said grabbing Raf and jumping on a kite steering it towards the tower.

Megatron slammed through the door, and chased after her. He sliced through several columns, the one she was climbing up going down through the palace wall. Seeing the man continue to come at her, she leapt to the roof.

"Citizens I need firepower," Smokescreen said landing on the tower using the kite as a cape.

"W-who are you?!" one guy asked looking terrified.

"Your worst nightmare," Smokescreen said. A moment later the guys jumped out of the tower.

"On the roof! Look!" someone proclaimed as they spotted Moonrose make sure she was in line with the tower.

She began to back up when Megatron burst through the place she was going to step next. He got a sick smile on his face as he began to advance on her. she fumbled around for something to use against him, but only pulled out her fan.

"Looks like you're out of ideas," he sneered.

He stabbed down at her, she stepped to the side, and used her fan to remove the sword from his grasp. "Not quite," she smiled aiming the sword at him. "Ready Smokescreen?!"

"I am ready baby!" he called out removing the kite to reveal a massive firework strapped to his back. Lighting a match he handed it to Raf. "Light me!"

Megatron lunged at her. Stabbing the sword into the ground, she used to for balance as she kicked him in the face, sending him to the ground. Pulling out the sword she stabbed it into his clothes making him stuck in the path of the rocket. It hit Megatron, and Moonrose grabbed Smokescreen and Raf from where they detached themselves from it. "Get off the roof. Get off the roof. Get off the roof!" she repeated as she ran. She jumped and grabbed a lantern using the rope it was on to slide down as it tower exploded. Seeing Bumblebee below her, she let go and landed on him as he was running down the stairs.

Both looked up to see Megatron's sword land at their feet. Smokescreen and Raf hit the ground laughing. The crowd cheered in relief and excitement.

"That was a deliberate attempt on my life!" Knockout declared as he walked down the steps covered in soot. "Where is she?! Now she's done it. What a mess!" He stopped when Bumblebee loomed in front of him. "Stand aside! That creature isn't work protecting!"

"She's a hero!" 'Bee snapped.

"She's a woman!" he retorted. "She'll never be worth anything!"

Bumblebee promptly punched him in the face, and picked him up by the front of his shirt. "LISTEN YOU POMPOUS-!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Alpha Trion declared walking down the steps.

"Grandpa I can explain," 'Bee said giving up formality.

Alpha Trion raised his hand to stop the teen, and the men moved out of the way. Moonrose stepped up and bowed. "I've heard a great deal about you Moonrose Magnus," he said. "You stole your father's armor. Ran away from home. Impersonated a soldier. Deceived your commanding officer! Dishonored the Iacon army! Destroyed my palace! And…" Moonrose flinched as she expected more ridicule and a fallowing punishment. "You have save us all." Moonrose looked up shocked and to her amazement he smiled slightly and bowed to her. Knockout soon was down on his knees, as was the soldiers. Bumblebee was even kneeling to her. Looking over the crowd she watched in shock as they all were bowing to her.

Smokescreen sat on Jack's back crying. "My baby's all grown up and saving Iacon," he said. He turned to Raf. "You have a tissue?"

"Knockout," Alpha Trion said.

"Your Majesty," the man said standing next to him.

"See to it that this woman is made a member of my council," the old Prime stated.

"W-what?!" Knockout gaped. "There are no council positions open!"

"Very well," he nodded before turning to her. "You can have his job."

She laughed as the man sputtered then fainted in shock. "Thank you your Majesty," she said with a slight bow. "But with all due respect I think I've been away from home long enough."

"Then take this," he said removing the necklace he wore with the royal crest on it. "So your family will know what you've done for me." He then held out Megatron's sword. "And this, so the world will know what you have done for Iacon." With a grin she hugged Alpha Trion.

"Is she allowed to do that?" the twins asked and they all shrugged.

As she walked away, the guys came up and gave her a hug. Making promises to go spar sometime she walked towards 'Bee. "Um…you-!" he said looking flustered. "You fight good."

"Oh," she said disappointed. "Thanks." Jack trotted up and she hopped on. "Let's go home." Turning the horse she leapt down the steps as the crowd cheered.

"I'm a moron!" Bumblebee said smacking his forehead.

"A flower that blooms on adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all," Alpha Trion said next to the teen.

"Grandpa?" the boy asked confused.

"You don't meet a girl like that every Prime," he said before walking away. "My boy, I personally recommend going after her."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **A/N: alright, think I'm reaching the end here. Once again. I own nothing, but by OCs.**

Ultra Magnus sat under the tree, looking up at the blossoms he smiled lightly as he saw the late one was in full bloom.

"Dad?"

His head snapped up, and there she was, his daughter holding a crest and a sword. "Moonrose?"

"I brought you the sword of Megatron, and the crest of the Prime," she said setting the items down before him. "They're gifts, to honor our family."

Magnus didn't toss the items a second glance as he pulled her into an embrace. "The greatest gift in honor, is having you for a daughter.

Arcee and Shade watched the exchange with warm smiles. "She goes to war and brings home a sword," the old woman scoffed. "If you ask me she should've brought back a man!"

"Excuse me?" Bumblebee smiled shyly as both imposing women turned on him. "Does Moonrose Magnus live here?" They both pointed to what looked like a garden and he smiled. "Thanks."

"Sign me up for the next war!" Shade whistled looking the young prince over.

"Uh…Moonrose?"

"Bumblebee?" she questioned as they got out of their hug. "What are you doing here?"

"You forgot your helmet—well actually it's your helmet, sir…uh," he stuttered looking at the retired commander.

Ultra Magnus smirked before motioning to him with his head. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" Moonrose asked glad to have gotten the green light.

"DO YOU WANNA STAY FOREVER?!"

"Ignore my grandmother," Moonrose laughed as he blushed.

"Dinner sounds great," he smiled.

Back in the shrine Smokescreen grinned at Quintus. "C'mon, say it!"

"Oh all right…you can be a guardian again…"

"YES! TIME TO CELEBRATE!"

"Guardians…"

Moonrose ran up to the temple where Smokescreen grinned. "Thanks Smokey."

"Any time!"

"SMOKESCREEN!"

"MOONROSE! LITTLE HELP!" Turning she laughed as she saw her grandmother clinging to his waist.

"Hold on, just a sec!" she said going over to help.

 **A/N: and that's it. It'll probably take me a while to put the sequel up if I even do it, since I've got some other stories I need to finish. I know the last chapter was short, and not as great, but oh well, it's finally done!**


End file.
